


My Kids (Look More Like Yours)

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, does kid fic mean when they have kids or when they r kids???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Josh is the honorary uncle to Tyler's daughter, Natasha, but Tyler needs to talk to him about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kids (Look More Like Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted this cute lil thing probs 4 months ago idk im super late always.
> 
> 'hey frankie why r u a piece of trash who refuses to write fuckin 500 words of an epilogue for that shit space fic u wrote???'  
> well i'll tell u friends. it is bc i am a piece of trash, as mentioned in ur hypothetical question!! and i struggle to force myself to do anything but watch hours of youtube and occasionally bake!!! it should be up in a day or two?? if its not someone fight me

Josh didn’t have any kids yet. As time had passed, he had realised he didn’t crave a relationship that much. Sure, he wanted kids, but he had never reached a point where he felt able to raise one on his own. Luckily, he had Natasha.

She wasn’t his kid, but she was Tyler’s, so he had been adopted by her. Josh had always loved kids, but he felt as though Nat was almost his own. He had known her as long as she had lived, an entire decade, and saw her most days. If ever Tyler was busy, Josh would look after her, and they would often all go out together on day trips.

In short, she meant a lot to him. Almost as much as Tyler himself did. So, when Tyler called him, sounding nervous and a bit teary, asking if he was free tomorrow to talk with him and Nat, he automatically went into panic mode.

“Ty, Ty, is Nat okay? Is Nat going to be okay?” he asked, a desperate whisper. He was pacing around the house, quelling the shaking in his hand by biting on his thumb.

“Oh, man, yeah, she’s fine, Josh. They- they’re fine, but we gotta talk about something. Nothing bad, just different,” he said, but Josh was suspicious.

He spent the rest of the day not doing much, only sitting on his couch with his leg bouncing, or flipping through channels. He couldn’t make himself do anything, not with his mind on Nat, whether she was really okay or if Tyler was just trying to stop him from worrying too much. If he forced himself to be logical, he knew that Nat was probably okay. If it was urgent or life-threatening, Tyler would have already told him. But then what could it be? Was Nat getting bullied and wanted to talk about it?

Josh clenched his fist. She better not be getting bullied. The teachers and those children’s parents would have a talking to from Josh if she were, and she wouldn’t get bullied after that. Josh huffed, already planning out exactly what he could say to them, allowing that to happen to Nat.

Tyler hadn’t told him anything yet, though. Maybe she wasn’t even being bullied. Josh just needed to calm down and get some sleep. It was _fine_ , Nat was fine, and he would talk to them tomorrow.

***

As soon as he knew Tyler was awake, he sent a text asking if he could come over. It was only a minute of waiting before Tyler said that was fine, and Josh was sprinting the three blocks to Tyler’s house. They lived very close, which was always handy.

Josh knocked on Tyler’s door before he walked in, not waiting for someone to get the door, as usual. Nat and Tyler were in the living room, watching Spongebob and relaxing. Tyler looked up as Josh walked into the room, giving him a smile.

“Hey Josh,” he said, prompting Nat to notice Josh too.

“Uncle Josh!” she squealed, running up to him and jumping into his arms.

“Oh, hey little girl! How’re you doing?” he said, relieved to see that things really _did_ seem okay, and whatever Tyler had to tell him couldn’t be that bad.

Nat pushed away from his chest when he spoke, wrinkling her nose, so Josh let her down. “No! I’m not a little girl, Uncle Josh,” she said, as though it was ridiculous he would suggest anything else.

Josh looked over at Tyler, confused.

“He’s a boy,” Tyler told him.

Josh looked down at Nat in shock, unsure how to respond at first. Slowly, a smile spread across his face. “So all this time I thought I had a niece but I actually have a nephew?” he huffed. “Well, what’s my little nephew called?”

They both grinned, and his nephew started looking shy. He was twiddling his thumbs and looking away exaggeratedly.

“Hey, c’mon, do you wanna tell Uncle Josh what you decided on?” Tyler encouraged, gently pushing his shoulder.

His nephew said something, too mumbled and quiet for Josh to hear.

“Hey little dude, don’t be afraid. I bet it’s a super cool name,” Josh said.

This time, his nephew said it louder. “I wanna be called Josh.”

Awe struck, Josh looked at Tyler to make sure he heard right. “You wanna be called Josh?” he repeated.

“Yeah,” he said, looking more nervous now. “I wanna grow up to be like you.”

Josh picked up the little Josh, spinning him around. “Oh yeah? That sounds great. I love it,” he said. Tyler didn’t comment upon the tears in his eyes, which Josh was thankful for. He was going to mess up sometimes, get little Josh’s name wrong, call him a girl or ‘she’, but he was going to try damn hard. He loved little Josh with all his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i am screaming this is honestly such a cute fic tysm @ the anon who prompted this i need to scream abt little josh. imagine little josh using hair chalk to make his hair colourful like uncle joshs. imagine little josh tryna learn the drums. imagine tyler n josh hangin w little josh and getting ice cream and lame water fights. i am screaming.


End file.
